


A Sweet Morning

by fanwit



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 06:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16781182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanwit/pseuds/fanwit
Summary: Alastor wakes up to a nice welcome.





	A Sweet Morning

**Author's Note:**

> so I wrote this ages ago and I just felt like this pairing needed more content right now (only ONE fic and that isn't even tagged, it's a miracle I even found that and it's only like one line).  
> ALSO I have a [tumblr](http://fanwit.tumblr.com) so you can hit me up if you want.

Alastor stretches in his bed and realizes he has room to stretch. He sits up, rubbing his eye. He reaches out for his glass eye and puts it in hastily. He's the only one in the bedroom. He sniffs the air. Eggs and bacon.

A quick glance with his glass eye in the direction of the kitchen confirms a familiar person. But was it really? Polyjuice could easily fool his eye, and god knows what else would.

He moves to the side of the bed and grabs his wooden leg. He pulls up his pyjama leg and quickly attaches the leg to his stump. With each click, his shoulders relax. There would be no way anybody would break into his house just to make him eggs and bacon. So, surely the person in the kitchen was a friend.

Alastor stands up tentatively, hand slowly letting go of his right leg. He doesn't fall so he must've attached it correctly. No matter how often Arthur offers, he isn't going to take Arthur up on the offer of a different prosthetic leg.

Alastor grabs his wand and considers getting dressed. He opens the closet door and takes out his auror robes. His stomach rumbles. With a sigh, he drapes his robes across the bed and makes his way out into the hall.

"Bacon and eggs, really?" he asks, entering the kitchen.

"I was in the mood." Arthur shrugs. "Coffee?"

"Sure." Alastor nods and Arthur presses the button on the coffeemaker. An appliance Arthur had insisted on and Alastor finally gave in for Christmas. Alastor sits down at the table and Arthur hands him a plate. Arthur then puts the pan on the table. He holds out two forks.

"First pick."

"Thanks," Alastor mutters before taking a fork. He helps himself to some eggs and a lot of bacon. "One might think you're trying to kill me."

"Bacon isn't that bad, you need more salt anyhow."

The coffeemaker dings and Arthur straightens up. He opens the cabinet above the coffeemaker and takes out a mug. He pours some coffee and hands Alastor the mug.

"What's the occasion?" Alastor asks.

"I just was in the mood," Arthur says and shakes his head. "Needed something to do."

"Nightmare?" Alastor pats Arthur on the arm. "You can wake me up, y'know."

"You got a letter." Arthur pushes the newspaper over to Alastor. Alastor decides to let Arthur change the subject. He opens the newspaper and sure enough, there's a letter -still sealed- carefully placed in it. He opens it and scans the letter quickly.

"From Shacklebolt, there's been a murder down at Knockturn Alley," Alastor sighs. He sips his coffee.

"Another one?"

"Doesn't seem connected. Shacklebolt wants me to stop by later today."

"So, there's no rush?"

"None whatsoever." Alastor grins at Arthur. "Does this mean you're going to eat something now?"

Arthur huffs but gets a plate for himself. They eat in silence and Alastor watches Arthur carefully.

"Art, everything fine?" Alastor asks cautiously. Arthur looks up at Alastor and his eyes soften.

"Better than fine."


End file.
